El peluche
by Monstruo-Monster
Summary: Hay cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, y que nunca podremos arreglar. Chris lo sabe muy bien, no olvidará nunca aquella noche en la que hizo algo imperdonable. Oneshot


Holiss. Este fic me salió de un sueño que tuve la otra noche que terminé de ver la segunda temporada de Sonic X. Vendria a ser como un final alternativo. Es lo primero que escribo de Sonic, ni que estuviera tan metida en este fandom. Sisi, se que muchos odian a Chris, a mi me caia bien, lastima que la cagaba mucho jaja.

Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo propiedad a SEGA

* * *

— ¡Chris!

— ¿Ah? ¡Sonic!

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro con emoción. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. La fogata otorgaba un ambiente cálido.

—Hola, Chris. —Extendió la mano cortésmente.

—Sonic, ¿qué pasó? Tú estabas muerto.

— ¿Muerto? Claro que no. Mírate.

Chris miró su cuerpo y notó que no era aquel joven de 22 que se suponía debía ser, sino que era de nuevo un niño de 12. Por alguna razón, sentía que ese momento ya lo había vivido antes.

—Se supone que esta noche debería morir—habló Sonic —. Pero eso no ocurrirá.

¡Ya lo recordaba! 11 años atrás, los amigos de Sonic habían regresado a su mundo, pero Chris impidió el regreso de Sonic apagando la máquina, y escapó junto a él. Ambos fueron a una pequeña cabaña y, esa misma noche, Sonic murió. Todo el mundo pensaba que había desaparecido, pero Chris sabía muy bien qué había pasado en realidad.

—Esta noche morirá alguien más. —Continuó el erizo con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

Chris creyó comprender lo que su amigo quiso decir. Sin pensarlo, se echó a correr.

Sonic corrió alrededor de la fogata para apagarla y así oscurecer todo. Chris corría con todas sus fuerzas sin saber a dónde. Pero era inútil. Obviamente Sonic era mucho más rápido que él.

El pequeño erizo alcanzó al chico y, mientras silbaba, puso un pie delante para hacerlo tropezar. Y funcionó, el chico cayó al suelo.

— ¡S-Sonic! —Apretó los ojos con fuerza, asustado.

—Oh, cálmate, Chris —Le tocó una mejilla dulcemente —. No debes tenerme miedo. I' m Sonic, your best friend.

— ¿Q-Qué me harás?

—Nada que no te merezcas. —Arrastró su mano hasta el cuello.

Seguidamente, Chris comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Un par de manos presionaban su cuello. Las manos de Sonic. Sonic, su amigo.

Pues en parte sí merecía todo esto, ya que aquella noche, la verdadera noche, Chris asfixió a Sonic con una almohada hasta matarlo. Su maldito egoísmo.

"Si no estás aquí conmigo para siempre, no estarás en ningún otro lugar con nadie más". Que argumento más estúpido. Es que su aprecio y admiración por Sonic no tenía límites.

¿Arrepentido? Sí, por supuesto que lo estaba. Todos esos 10 años. Había intentado revivirlo pero nunca lo consiguió.

Las manos del erizo apretaban cada vez más fuerte. La sonrisa macabra a la vez parecía cálida. Chris sabía que Sonic estaba haciendo algo bueno, se estaba vengando. Chris sabía que merecía un castigo. Y lo iba a aceptar.

De repente todo se puso oscuro y dejó de sentir aquellas manos. Y despertó. Se incorporó bruscamente. Estaba en su cama. Miró sus propias manos y notó que su cuerpo de 22 años estaba de vuelta.

Que horrible pesadilla.

Salió hacia el balcón, hacía frío pero no le importaba. Él se había mudado a un edificio a vivir solo para estudiar en la universidad.

En el balcón de enfrente había alguien más. Alguien con un aspecto sorprendentemente familiar.

—Hola. —Saludó aquella chica.

—H-hola — ¿es que acaso ella no lo reconocía? —. ¿Quién eres? —Él ya sabía quién era ella pero aun así hizo la pregunta.

—Tu vecina. Parece que nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente. Soy... Uh, ¿te sientes bien? —Cortó su presentación cuando a Chris se le escapó una lágrima.

—Sí, no importa.

—Claramente no estás bien. Anda, cuéntame.

—Bueno —la chica le inspiraba confianza, la misma de antes—, tuve un sueño feo. Una pesadilla.

— ¿Y qué ocurría en ella?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Sonic el Erizo? Fue un héroe en su momento.

—Ah, cómo olvidarlo. —Suspiró con nostalgia.

—Soñé que aparecía junto a mí, y me ahorcaba hasta matarme. Pero te juro que se sintió tan real. Sentí unas manos en mi cuello, sentí que me faltaba el aire. Sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

— ¿Pero es que nunca has visto las noticias? Es algo a lo que llamaron "Efecto Sonic". Desde su desaparición muchas personas han dicho que lo vieron en sus sueños y sintieron que realmente estaba allí.

—Sí, lo había escuchado antes, pero no me lo creía, hasta ahora.

—Incluso yo lo he soñado. Hace mucho estaba enamorada de él. Hace unos días soñé que él me decía "te amo, Amy", y luego me besaba, y cuando la cosa iba a pasar a mayores, me desperté. Y cuando lo hice, mi sujetador estaba desabrochado, tal como en mi sueño.

— ¿Amy? ¿Amy Rose? —Cómo no reconocer a una eriza rosada, desde el principio supo que era ella pero fingió que no.

— ¿Christopher? No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú. —Si ella confundía a Sonic con Shadow, era entendible que no lo reconociera a él.

—Sí, ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu planeta?

—Tails logró recibir una trasmisión de un canal de noticias de aquí, y al enterarme sobre la desaparición de Sonic volví. Quise venir a las ceremonias en honor a Sonic, los demás no quisieron porque pensaron que él los había abandonado. Pero yo sabía que él no haría eso, que tuvo otras razones para quedarse aquí.

—Yo apagué la máquina. Fue mi culpa.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tienes idea lo que sufrí por su ausencia?

—Amy, baja la voz, hay gente durmiendo. Guarda tu martillo. Escucha, no me odies por detener la máquina, ódiame por…—Dudó en si debía decirlo o no, nunca le había confesado eso a nadie.

— ¿Odiarte por…?

¿Debía decírselo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Chris? ¿Qué haces levantado? —Preguntó Sonic refregándose los ojos.

—Oh, nada, Sonic. Sólo… sólo quería decirte que te quiero.

—Thanks. Yo también te quiero a ti. Eh, ¿qué haces con esa almohada en tus manos?

— ¡Quédate aquí por siempre!

Acto seguido, Chris presionó la almohada contra la cara de Sonic. Este intentaba resistirse pataleando y mandando golpes pero estaba inutilizado al no poder respirar. Ni gritar podía.

Y de pronto, dejó de moverse. Chris arrojó la almohada al suelo y se quedó mirando a su amigo. Muerto.

¿¡Él había hecho eso!?

Sí.

Acababa de asesinar a Sonic el Erizo. A su mejor amigo.

—Ódiame… Por haber causado la desaparición de Sonic. Lo asfixié con una almohada hasta matarlo. No quería que se vaya.

Sorprendentemente, Amy mantuvo la calma. Aunque Chris sabía que por dentro, ella explotaba de rabia.

—Pero, ¿de qué te servía tenerlo muerto? ¿Querías a Sonic como un amigo o como un peluche?

¿Por qué no se había hecho esa pregunta a sí mismo 11 años atrás?

—Era un niño idiota y egoísta. Me he odiado a mí mismo todos estos años por lo que hice. Es imperdonable.

—Estabas más obsesionado con Sonic que yo. —Amy rio levemente ante su propio comentario, seguramente intentando ablandar el ambiente.

—Lo sé, es que Sonic cumplía un rol como de hermano mayor para mí, al sentirme tan abandonado por mi propia familia.

—Entonces, eso de que Sonic se manifiesta a través de los sueños es cierto. Se estaba vengando de ti. Quizá fueron tus propias manos las que sentiste, y fueron las mías las que desabrocharon mi sujetador, pero fue Sonic quien controló aquellas manos. Si no hubieras despertado a tiempo habrías muerto.

—La próxima vez trataré de mantener los ojos cerrados mientras Sonic hace su trabajo.

— ¡Chris!

—Me lo merezco, Amy. Amistad es libertad, y yo le quité la libertad a Sonic. Para él la libertad era lo más importante, para mí es mi vida. Estaremos a mano.

—Haz como quieras—Chris sabía que hasta Amy lo quería muerto, pues claro, si él había asesinado a su amorcito—. Sonic sabrá que hacer cuando aparezca de nuevo frente a ti, él sabrá su papel. Y tú… sabrás el tuyo. —La eriza volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta.

Chris se quedó mirando a la luna unos segundos. Esa luna reconstruida por Eggman. Entró de nuevo y buscó algo en lo más profundo de su closet.

Una caja cerrada con llave. La llave la guardaba en un colgante en su cuello. Abrió la caja y observó a su "peluche". O a su antiguo mejor amigo. Sonrió con nostalgia pero la culpa y el miedo lo volvieron a atacar, haciéndolo quebrar en llanto.

—Sonic… haz lo que tengas que hacer, me lo merezco.

* * *

Cuando me desperté se lo conté a mi vieja (omitiendo los personajes de Sonic) para no olvidarme y me dice: "ay boluda, llegaste mas de 20 años tarde, esto es Freddy Krueger". Medio como que me dio alivio porque la premisa estaba buena para una historia propia, pero no me decidia entre si escribirla como fic o inventar personajes propios. Mejor hacer una adaptacion fiel a mi sueño :P


End file.
